leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2018 |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) * (Available for 2500 Worlds tokens) * ( ) (Legacy after 1 year) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Janna Candy profileicon.png|Janna Candy Golden Janna Candy profileicon.png|Golden Janna Candy Ekko Candy profileicon.png|Ekko Candy Golden Ekko Candy profileicon.png|Golden Ekko Candy Kled Candy profileicon.png|Kled Candy Golden Kled Candy profileicon.png|Golden Kled Candy Purrrfect profileicon.png|Purrrfect Pumpkin Cat profileicon.png|Pumpkin Cat KDA Ahri profileicon.png|K/DA Ahri KDA Kai'Sa profileicon.png|K/DA Kai'Sa KDA Evelynn profileicon.png|K/DA Evelynn KDA Akali profileicon.png|K/DA Akali KDA profileicon.png|K/DA Golden KDA profileicon.png|Golden K/DA The following Emotes have been added to the store: RIP Emote.png|RIP Mic Drop Emote.png|Mic Drop The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Pumpkin Cat Ward.png|Pumpkin Cat Ward Pop Music A-ward.png|Pop Music A-ward League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 510 from 562. ** Base health regeneration increased to 7 from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 335 from 340. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 325. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ; * ** Consume Plasma damage changed to % per 100 AP)}} of the target's missing health}} from % per 100 AP)}} of the target's missing health}}. * ** Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ; * ** Root duration increased to seconds from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 70 from 100. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 18. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ; * ** Damage stored as Grey Health changed to |AD}} from (3% level)}}. ** Maximum amount of Grey Health reduced to |AD}} of his maximum health}} from |AD}}. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base rank damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . Items ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * channel duration reduced to 1 second from . ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . Runes ; * ** Consuming a potion or biscuit grants (and if applicable) immediately, with the remaining amount delivered over the usual duration. ** In addition, grants 5% bonus movement speed while under their effects. * ** Potions, biscuits and elixirs last 20% longer. ** Gain 5% bonus movement speed while under the effect of potions or elixirs. Upcoming Skins * Unknown skin for . Ask Riot: Kled Skin & Code Names * . Victorious Orianna Game Mode * Nexus Blitz should return on patch 8.24. Up Next for Nexus Blitz Champion Roadmap ; New Champions :The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. # "Colourful mage that won't stay hidden much longer." # "Locked away, with no release date in sight." ; Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # and (Joint Update) #: - Visual and Gameplay Update #: - Visual and Minor Gameplay Update (Innate and W) Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Upcoming prisoner teaser.jpg|This champion is locked away, with no release date in sight. Upcoming mage teaser.jpg|This colourful mage is currently in hiding, but won't be much longer. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes